


Catch Me If You Can

by gothdeclanlynch



Series: Kinktober 2020 Gangsey Series [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Semi Public Sex, also tad is back and im sorry, blue and gansey are cruel and hot when teaming up, henry loves gangsey and gangsey all loves henry, i really dont know what to tag for this one LMAO, noah is a tease, ronan is simply there to vibe, top adam is hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdeclanlynch/pseuds/gothdeclanlynch
Summary: There are 5 official rules to the game.The game begins the minute you enter the venue.Whoever is in control of the remote dictates if you can finish.Begging is allowed if not preferred.If you ask someone who has the remote, they have to tell you, but they don’t have to tell you where they are.If at any point, anyone outside of the game catches on, the game will end and you will not be allowed to finish.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Adam Parrish, Henry Cheng/Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng/Noah Czerny, Henry Cheng/Noah Czerny/Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent, Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III, Henry Cheng/Ronan Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Kinktober 2020 Gangsey Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953640
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Catch Me If You Can

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Day 3 Kinktober fic under the prompt "Exhibitionism/Voyeurism" and the rest of the series is linked below!
> 
> Big thanks to Madi for their Beta work and also for listening to me talk about Gangsey 24/7. 
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter or tumblr @gothdeclanlynch and I appreciate any and all comments <3

There are 5 official rules to the game. 

  1. The game begins the minute you enter the venue.
  2. Whoever is in control of the remote dictates if you can finish.
  3. Begging is allowed if not preferred.
  4. If you ask someone who has the remote, they have to tell you, but they don’t have to tell you where they are.
  5. If at any point, anyone outside of the game catches on, the game will end and you will not be allowed to finish



Henry has played this game enough to know the unofficial rules as well, which were: 

Noah gets bored easily and usually doesn’t have the remote.

Gansey almost always starts with the remote. 

Gansey also caves easily when alone but is next to impossible to convince if he’s with Blue or Adam.

Ronan, in typical Ronan fashion is all or nothing.

And God help you if Adam has the remote.

Henry was feeling awfully confident this time around. He went over his game plan on the way over to the latest in an endless loop of passive aggressive luncheons. He had concocted the plan however, when his parents told him they would no longer be attending the function. As his mother was notorious for not apologising, she had instead offered to let him bring a significant other with him. She had however, not specified a limitation so Henry elected to bring all five. 

Henry had figured out that very few people were immune to his pouting and none of those people were named Richard Campbell Gansey the Third. All he had to do to get his way was to get Gansey alone and bring out the puppy dog eyes. Piece of cake. He might even get his way by lunch if he was clever enough. 

Henry had driven to the event with Blue and Gansey and was more than happy to get out of the car as fast as possible on account of The Pig’s car seats and the way they made you fully aware of the vibrator currently inside of you. Ronan had driven Noah and Adam and he saw them pull up out of the corner of his eye but his focus was on the driver of his own ride. 

He watched as Gansey got out of the car, looking for the infamous remote attached to his set of keys, but his attention was instead grabbed by a jingling sound directly next to his ear. Henry turned suddenly to the sound and found Adam in front of him with an amused glimmer in his eyes. 

“Looking for something Cheng?” Henry’s gaze drifted from Adam to the set of keys in his hand, or more specifically the remote attached to them. 

“Thought we’d switch things up for a change”. 

Henry regarded the remote in his hands, the smirks on everyone else's face and the shit eating expression on Adam’s face and came to a troubling conclusion.

He was well and truly fucked. 

\-------

Adam had turned on the vibrator before Henry even made it through the doors. The only kindness that had been offered was that he seemed to be keeping it at a relatively low setting but this did little to quell the quickly-growing fire between Henry’s legs. 

He made it through two rounds of introductions before the remote made its way to a different person but it’s new owner was not known for his subtlety. Between the torturous range of settings being dealt to him in quick succession and the delighted expression on Noah’s face, it was very clear who he was currently at the mercy of. 

Noah watched him with entertainment as his fingers tightened around his champagne glass and his smile quickly became a grimace. His face dropped close enough that only Henry could hear him but Noah’s voice was taunting nonetheless. 

“I’ll put you out of your misery pretty boy. You just have to beg”.

He promptly forgot the names of any of the people he was speaking to and quickly moved to find a part of the room where Noah couldn’t see his beet red expression. He took a minute to catch his breath by the refreshment table and turned back to the party with a determined expression. Henry Cheng was many things but a  _ beggar _ was not one of them. 

\------

Henry hadn’t seen Noah in a while now but it had not deterred him from his abuse of the settings on the toy one bit. He was offered a moment of quiet reprieve from the toy which he took as an opportunity to skull the remainder of his drink before a pale hand was tugging his own out of the room and around the corner. 

Henry had promptly 5 seconds to recognise the person in front of him as Noah’s before his fingers wrapped around Henry’s collar and Noah’s lips were on his own. 

The objected noise at the tip of Henry’s tongue was quickly forgotten in favour of one far more pleased and Noah broke away from the kiss only to begin assaulting his neck with kisses instead. 

“This remind you of anything Henry?” Noah muttered against his skin, and Henry was made aware of the last time the two of them had been hiding out in the corners of a black tie event, if only by the way his jeans tightened. 

Henry was so busy trying to stay calm and collected he didn’t even realise that Noah had stopped kissing him again until he was whispering in his ear again. 

“Say those pretty words and I can make your evening go a whole lot smoother, sweetheart”. 

Henry hated how much he was considering giving in but his internal debate was quickly ended by the feeling of the vibrator starting up again. He looked between Noah and his very clearly empty hands and they both seemed to come to the same conclusion at the same time. 

“You don’t even have it anymore do you, you tease.” Henry pouted. 

Noah grinned. “It was worth a try”. 

He grabbed his hand again and pulled him towards the lunch room. 

“Come on, lunch is being served. And we’ve got a fun surprise for you”. 

Henry reluctantly followed his lead, fixing his clothes as they walked and knowing full well that whatever they had in store for him would not in fact be “fun”. 

\----

Noah disappeared as soon as Henry entered the lunchroom, as he had a penchant for doing. He looked around for a familiar face and possibly a hand with a remote, but the toy had stayed on a low setting since it had come back into action and he knew it was a lost cause. 

He filled his plate from the buffet and was making a second attempt to look for one of his significant others when a comforting hand squeezed his arm and he turned to see Gansey standing next to him with a matching plate of food. 

His Virginian polite smile would have been reassuring if it wasn’t paired with his twinkling hazel eyes. Henry knew from experience that he only looked like that when he had mischief up his sleeve. Nonetheless, Gansey had been the exact person he was hoping for and Henry was confident he could pout enough to get his way by the end of lunch. 

His confidence felt founded as Gansey led him to a table and pulled a chair out for him to sit. He felt well and truly smug when Gansey sat down to the right of him, already thinking up a game plan. That was until a familiar voice on his left pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to face none other than Blue Sargent.

“How is your day going, Henry?” She asked the question to him, but her gaze was locked with Gansey’s. The look she shared with him made Henry feel that there was a joke he didn’t quite catch. The amused look on Gansey’s face confirmed it. 

He was the entertainment. 

He was distracted by the remote, now separated from Adam’s set of keys, and the way that Gansey’s fingers ran over it absently. He was equally distracted by the way that Gansey was looking at him, like  **he** was what the two of them would be dining on at lunch and not the food in front of them. 

Blue repeated the question with a tone that made it clear she wanted an answer. “Henry. How is your day going?”

Henry realised she was checking in on him. They did it periodically, usually through texts, whenever they played this game. It had been made very clear that Henry was in control and they could stop at any point for whatever reason. 

Henry smiled and nodded quickly. “Everything is going great”. 

“Good,” she replied, and then she smiled wickedly, in a way that made his heart race and his dick tighten against his jeans. 

They had asked him questions interchangeably since then when it happened. They were simple enough questions, his favourite colour, what foods he disliked, if he had a favourite German philosopher (that was Gansey), but the pair of them had always expected a reason for his answers. 

“What’s your favourite pizza topping?” Blue enquired. 

Henry had opened his mouth to answer her, a hand on his glass of water, when he felt the vibrations of the toy spike suddenly to a far more powerful setting then he was prepared for. 

He choked, hand gripping onto the water for a tether and looked at Gansey wide eyed, but Gansey’s experience with political events had allowed him to master his facial expressions. His face stayed neutral and his hand stayed on the button.

“Blue doesn’t like to repeat herself, Henry”.

Henry’s eyes dart back to Blue’s and he struggles through an answer. 

“Cheese”. 

When he remembers that they expect a reason, he lets out a rushed and barely comprehensive, “Because it's…. a classic”.

Blue nods at Gansey and the vibrations stop. Henry does his best not to take a deep breath in relief, aware of his audience, but he closes his eyes for a moment in a desperate attempt to collect himself. It does not work at all.

When he opens them up again, Gansey asks a question instead, encompassing Henry’s hand with both of his.

“What is your favourite thing about Jane?”

He’s unprepared when the vibrations start up powerfully again as Gansey’s hands are preoccupied, but the remote dangling in Blue’s hand under the table confirms that they’d taken advantage of his temporary blindness to swap tormenters. 

This question is harder to answer, something of which Henry is sure was a deliberate choice but he stumbles out a reply, fingers squeezing Gansey’s hand almost to death. 

“I like her eyes… they’re a really pretty… colour” He gets out clumsily.

Blue’s frown suggests she is displeased with his answer but not as clearly as the way her finger upps the vibration frequency on the toy. 

“I have more to offer than my physical appearance, Henry”.

_ Ahh, a trick question. He hated those _ . 

Henry’s fingers were digging half moons into Gansey’s hand by this point but he seemed unaffected as the both of them waited on a  _ correct _ response. 

“I like… how passionate… she is…” His voice gets really breathy and he barely gets the end out. 

“Sheputsherwholeheartintoeverything”.

Gansey hums in approval and Blue cuts the vibrations in response. 

“Better,” he affirms, carefully prying Henry’s nails from his hand. 

They go back and forth with him like that for a while, the questions ranging in difficulty but the vibrations always at a high intensity that leaves Henry’s head spinning and his cock aching. They also involve other people in the questions often enough that Henry is barely holding it together. Gansey turns to him with his trademark Virginian polite smile but Henry is entirely unprepared for the question.

“Are you close to finishing?” 

Henry’s cheeks flame and he becomes all too aware of the people around them that can hear him as he stutters out a “W-what?” 

Gansey’s smile is unwavering as he maintains his faux innocent expression. 

“Your drink. Are you close to finishing it?”

Henry’s cheeks turn impossibly a deeper shade of red as he quickly stutters out a “O-oh, yes”. 

Gansey does little to bite back the smirk that inches across his face, as he stands with his drinks and gestures for Henry to follow him for a refill, and Henry is more than happy to get Gansey alone. 

The table is empty when they approach it which proves to be a good thing given the next sentence out of Gansey’s mouth. 

“ _Are_ you close to finishing?” 

He carries on with topping off their drinks as if he didn’t ask the question at all but he looks his boyfriend up and down with a dangerous glint to his eyes. 

Henry doesn’t want to admit how much he’s aching to get off but if anyone is willing to cave its Gansey. 

“Will you do something about it if I am?” Henry pouts. 

Gansey’s face tilts dangerously close to Henry’s and his reply is said with his lips hovering over Henry’s own. 

“I won’t do anything if you can’t answer the question”. 

Henry brings his puppy dog eyes out knowing full well it is a weakness of Gansey’s.

“Baby, please”. 

Gansey’s breaths are shakier and his resolve looks close to slipping as Henry watches his eyes darken. 

His breath ghosts over Henry’s skin. “You know I would love nothing more than to take you apart, my dear”. 

And then Gansey is pulling away with a shake of his head. 

“But I can’t.”

Henry brings his pout back in full force. “Why not?” he whines. 

Blue’s amused voice cuts through the moment. “Sorry, sweetheart, he doesn’t have the remote”. She comes to stand next to Gansey, a playful lilt in her voice when she says, “I told you you’d cave if he got you alone”. 

Henry puts the pieces together relatively quickly and he looks at Gansey with betrayal. 

“You were a  _ distraction _ ”. 

Gansey at least has the courtesy to look a little guilty. Blue on the other hand, couldn’t keep the smug expression off her face if she wanted to. 

He looked between the two of them, far too turned on to be even close to annoyed. “Who has it then?” 

As if he could hear the question himself, Henry felt the trademark whiplash of the toy’s highest setting followed by its lowest setting in alternating succession. All or nothing. 

Henry’s hands grasped at the table with desperation and he sucked in a hasty breath. 

“Ronan”.

\------

Henry thinks he might possibly be the unluckiest person at this event. He misses the blissfully confident version of himself that entered this luncheon expecting to have gotten off by lunch. Now he’ll be lucky to survive the day at all. 

He has been unsuccessful thus far and he knows he’s reached a new level of desperation if he’s considering begging Ronan of all people to let him finish. His unlucky streak seems determined to continue when a familiar face recognises him while he’s searching for Ronan. 

“Henry!” 

Henry pulls a tight smile onto his face as he makes eye contact with none other than Tad Carruthers, who unfortunately pulls him into a conversation with a group of other Aglionby graduates. 

He knows he’s fresh out of luck when that is the exact moment he spots Ronan on the staircase, or more specifically Ronan and Adam. 

He decides that God hates him when Ronan makes direct eye contact with Henry only to hand the remote over to Adam with a smirk. 

See, Ronan with the controls was brutal, but Adam was downright cruel. 

The conversation couldn’t have gone on around him for more than 10 minutes, but it felt like years when Adam kept bringing up the vibrations slowly and torturously to a powerful high, only to bring it back down again. He did it over and over again until Henry was incapable of contributing to the conversation with anything other than the occasional nod. 

He kept looking up at Adam and Ronan on the suitcase, Ronan maintaining his smirk and Adam looking calculated and almost bored at Henry. 

Henry hated how hot it was. 

Eventually, Henry looked up to see them standing a little ways up the staircase and Adam offered him a nod in the direction of the second floor before disappearing with Ronan on his tail. 

The vibrator resumed at a brutal pace and Henry barely squeezed out one more polite nod before excusing himself from the conversation, feigning a headache. 

“Again?” Tad frowned. “You should probably get that checked out bud.”

Henry offered him a quick wave of goodbye, moving as quickly up to the second floor as he could without drawing too much attention to him. He had his desperation to thank for how quickly he found Adam and Ronan in one of the sitting rooms, Ronan in Adam’s lap with his tongue down his throat and Adam’s grip fierce partly on Ronan’s waist and partly on the cushioned loveseat they sat on. 

Adam acknowledged his lingering presence at the door with a quick tap to Ronan’s shoulder and a tilt of his head in Henry’s direction. Ronan got up from Adam’s lap, wordlessly leaning back in an adjacent chair with his arms crossed and watching Henry with an entertained expression and a cocked eyebrow. 

Adam turned his full attention to Henry, still standing at the door, and the look he gave him made Henry shiver involuntary. 

“Close the door and come here,” Adam instructed. 

Henry followed his instructions without question, coming to stand in front of where Adam had leaned back against the wall and was regarding Henry coolly. 

Henry’s eyes drifted to where Adam’s pretty hands were fiddling with the remote but his focus was pulled back to Adam’s face when he spoke. 

“Get on your knees.” 

Henry hated how quickly he complied with Adam’s orders. Hated how his cock twitched upon hearing them. But he was on his knees in front of Adam Parrish nonetheless. 

Adam spoke carefully. “Tell me what you want, Henry”. 

“I need to get off,” he whined. 

Adam didn’t seem impressed. 

“Whining won’t get you anywhere, Henry. Ask politely”. 

But Henry was bratty and impatient and he let out a huff and a whine instead. 

Adam smiled but it was not a kind one. He leaned forward enough to grab the hook of Henry’s collar and pull him forward, causing Henry to whimper. 

“Brats don’t get to finish.”

Adam looked at him with a cruel amusement before letting him go again and leaning back against the wall. 

“Beg”.

Henry let out a quiet “please”. 

Adam raised an eyebrow in response but was not at all convinced. “You’re going to have to do far better than that sweetheart. I doubt Ronan can even hear you”. 

Ronan, ever the stirrer of trouble, smiled with glee and agreed. “Couldn’t hear a word, Cheng”.

They were toying with him and Henry knew this, but he would have said anything they asked to get off and they both knew it. 

He knew he was a goner when Adam pushed the remote to the toy’s highest frequency and Henry turned into nothing but a pleading wreck right in front of him. 

“Please, Adam. I need it so bad. I need you so bad. God please let me come. I’ll do anything you want. God, fuck, I just need to come”.

Henry was so far gone he barely recognised the vibration of the toy come to a stop. 

“Get up and come here,” Adam ordered. 

Henry was standing in front of Adam before he even finished the instruction, and Adam motioned for Ronan’s attention. 

“Put him out of his misery Lynch”. 

Ronan, as eager to follow Adam’s instructions, was on his knees in front of Henry and Adam gently turned the pretty wreck around so his back was to him. 

Adam’s arms weaved around his chest to hold him securely and before he could even question it, Ronan had Henry’s pants around his ankles and his cock in his mouth. 

All Henry could do was let out a broken moan as he focused on breathing, knowing full well the only thing holding him up was Adam’s fierce grip around him. 

He was so wound up from the day's teasings and torments that it didn’t take long for Ronan’s quick and relentless pace to bring him to the edge again. 

He struggled to get out a “I’m close…. I’m gonna”, and then Adam’s voice was in his ear as he whispered “Come for us baby”, and with a quiet whimper Henry was gone. 

His orgasm rushed through him in one powerful wave and Ronan worked him through it relentlessly, taking every moan that fell from Henry’s lips as a personal compliment. When Henry finally went limp in Adam’s arms, Ronan pulled away from him with a satisfied pop and kissed up his jaw and neck while Henry came back into himself. Adam gently pulls Henry to sit in between his legs and rubs soothing circles against Henry’s stomach while he catches his breath. 

After a minute or two, Henry finally lets out a quiet laugh. 

“I forgot how much I love this game”. 


End file.
